Keep Me A Secret
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: [AU] - Bel's been keeping a dark secret, just because he's addicted to it. Fran's wondering why, and how come Bel keeps his distance to him. He wants to find out why. OOC. B26
1. Chapter 1

**_"Keep me a secret."_  
**

The sultry, malice voice whispered in his ear. Brushing away blonde hair as he walked out of the bedroom as if what happened hadn't conspired there a few minutes ago.

Once the door had shut, the blonde whom was lying on the bed with his shirt ripped off and a few knife wounds with beads of red blood trailing along. His hair was sweaty and his face was in shock, he breathed in and out wondering what just happened actually happened.

He couldn't believe it and even when it ended he didn't want it to end. It was just so addicting to taste his skin, to swallow the sweat delectable moans and groans.

His body trembled however. It's because he was the only one who knew the truth, he couldn't bare telling anyone. The thought of yelling it to the boss or someone, not even Mammon it would be terrifying.

Prince the Ripper, scared. What a laugh that was, if only they knew of course, if only they saw what he just saw, or what he experienced with the most annoying and impossible person. He didn't dare tell anyone.

The next night, or any other night would just be the same. Torture, that's all it'll be.

He sat up, running his hands through his soft wet locks. Deciding to take a shower he rolled off the bed childishly and walked over to his wardrobe, grabbed a red bath robe and headed into his bathroom. Closing and locking the door, he turned the facet and made sure the water was at the right temperature and quickly took the rest of his clothing off.

He hopped into the shower, closed the shower door and let the hot water run all over his naked body. He watched as the blood trailed down with the water, the pain wasn't harsh at what he usually feels but he knows is from a person who used his own knives to playfully cut through his skin. Something he would never give anyone permission, nor an enemy could harm his body so easily.

This was different.

After awhile, he washed his body, his hair and rinsed it all away. Turning the water off he grabbed his red robe and pulled it over his body, tied the sash and let the water in his hair drip, as if he'd care nor anyone he lived with.

He left his bathroom and headed out of his bedroom, down the hollow hallways of the Varia and downstairs to get something to drink before he goes to sleep, or maybe watch TV.

In the living room was Mammon, Levi and Squalo. Xanxus was probably drinking up in his room, eating whatever the workers got for him. Spoiled bastard.

He noticed the light inside the kitchen was turned on, wandering if Lussaria was making something for tomorrow he walked in. And right away his heart beated harshly in his chest, he felt shaky again when he saw the teal colored hair and pale skin of his team mate.

The monotonous eyes and firm lips was Fran, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey fallen-prince." Fran said, Bel couldn't help but glare however he didn't say anything. Instead he pushed Fran to the side and opened the refrigerator.

He grabbed the pitcher of juice and a cup from the cupboard.

Fran left the kitchen. He stopped himself from pouring his juice to only shudder in complete fear, realizing everything he's done he was intensely ashamed of.

**~. To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: **

**This is my new OOC Story! :)**

**This is a B26. **

**Sorry for the shortness.. Gotta get off the computer! :\**

**LOL. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated. No flames or bashing!**


	2. Conflict

_ ~ Chapter 2 - Conflict._

.

.

I sucked in my breathe hard, trying not to make the slightest sound of arousal, I know the one that's burning my body with just his finger tips wants more than just the simple twitches. His wicked smile is implanted in my mind, even when I close my eyes I can see him above me with those knowing eyes. Scraping his nails again down my stomach towards the one place I want him to touch, I arch just the slightest to show him I want more and yet he stops and digs his nails into my skin. Branding that I'm his, which is strange for someone like myself, getting myself into such an affliction with someone that I could easily take out.

Why would I want to get rid of this person who knows my body more than I do? He was amazing in each way, in each glide of his tongue, and each touch of his fingers, his eyes can see right through me even when I keep my eyes hidden from him.

He never begs unless I'm being completely difficult, and yet now I moan when he leans forward against my neck and sucks on the collarbone. Closing my eyes again as I hold him around his thin smooth waist, then suddenly I don't feel anything in my hands, his smile in my mind is gone so I open my eyes and I see nothing, but a dim lit ceiling.

"Bel-Sempai.." The voice so soft, emotionless and almost childish made me sit up in my bed and look for the one whom spoke.

There's no one in here besides me. My shirt is on and there's no saliva from the one who was here just seconds ago, his warmth is still felt in my hands and my body. If I beg, will he come back to me and continue his ministrations?

Letting out a deep breathe, knowing he wasn't going to come back.

"Bel-Sempai.."

The voice is clearer, more firmer, I look around and I see nothing. Suddenly the light from under the light brightens so bright that I block my eyes, the next thing I know it.

I'm opening my eyes and staring into another pair of eyes that are turquoise. Leaning over and looking down at me with the same emotionless gaze he usually gives me. I look around and realize I fell asleep on the couch in the lounge, sighing and sitting up, Fran moves back and continues to stare at me.

"Bel-sempai.." I look up again to stare at his face, again I realize that the voice in my dream was Fran's, he was trying to wake me up from a dream I didn't want to end.

Rubbing my eyes irritable, "What Fran?" I almost feel like growling out my frustrations.

"You're going to get cold, Bel-sempai, don't be stupid next time," Then he turns his small lithe body and walks off towards the kitchen.

I watch him leave and feel a pang of sadness, I try to shake it off, but it sticks like super glue. I never felt so deprived in so long even though I got my thirst yesterday night, his voice still in my mind, now he's giving me strange dreams in the middle of the lounge.

If it went any further, I would have some explaining to do with Fran. Good thing he's oblivious to everything that he comes across.

Stretching my arms over my head and letting out a tired yawn. I stood up and walked across the lounge and into the hallway where I could hear only silence, usually in the Varia, it's loud with Squalo yelling at the boss. I guess they sorted out their differences.

I headed in the kitchen where I came across Lussaria picking at a tray of fresh fruit some of the servers left out. I went behind them and grabbed his sides, he let out a loud squeak and I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Holding my stomach while he glared at me, holding his sides protectively.

"Bel, that isn't funny!" Lussaria said trying his best to sound hurt.

Waving my hand, "Get over it Luss, it's not like I stabbed you or anything," I jumped on the cupboard and continued picking at the food.

Lussaria leaned himself against the counter and let out a sigh. "I've wanted to ask you something," He started which was sort of intriguing, but expecting him talking about Squalo and Xanxus whereabouts even though everyone in the mansion knows where they were.

"What is it Lussaria?" I wondered, stuffing my face with sliced up strawberries and kiwi's.

He relaxed his shoulders, tilting his head to side and narrowing his eyes at me even though he's wearing dark sunglasses.

"I've noticed Fran's behavior of late, he's told me a week ago that he has been having strange black outs, then recently just a few days ago he came home late plastered, staggering in the house and yelling nonsense."

Furrowing my brows, "When was this? I never seen that toad drunk!" I was telling the truth, I have never seen Fran drunk, he doesn't even sip any when there's the occasional party we have at the Varia. We also drink a lot during dinner.

Lussaria looked around at the two side doors and then back at me, "It was the time you and Mammon left for that mission to Berlin. Fran stayed behind since Mammon was with you, during the time of his break he came home rather late and was plastered out of his mind, he started saying strange things and began playing with darts. He's also a great crack shot, then he talked as if he was another person."

I swallowed thickly, "W-What did.." I looked away and bit my lip, my hands were suddenly sweating and shaky from what he was telling me, I looked back at Lussaria and noticed he was staring at me with a look of worry in his eyes.

Clearing my throat, "What did he say?"

Lussaria shrugged his shoulders, "Barely anything incoherent, but he was like a different person. If only you seen him like that Bel, you would have been frightened."

_Trust me Lussaria, I already am._

"I see, well the next time he acts like that please send him my way. As his Sempai, I'll straighten the brat out." Truthfully, I didn't know if I had the guts to go up against Fran, he may seem childish and pathetic, but he was merciless as I when it comes to fighting.

Lussaria nodded and grinned happily, "Alright then, that's taken care of. Now I must search for Levi and find the sweets he has stolen from me." Lussaria skipped out of the kitchen and it was only Belphegor.

"Fuucck!~" Bel smirked, hopping off the counter cheerfully. "Now to look for my stupid kohai."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Hey. I'm sorry that I haven't written anything, I was conflicted. ;)**

**Anyway, I'll be starting this story up and hopefully I get followers and reviews. **

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please! **

**:)**


	3. Better left unsaid, or forgotten

** ~ Chapter 3 - Somethings are better left unsaid, or forgotten.**

**.**

**.**

Behind golden blond hair were bored dark eyes that calmly gazed at the glass of red wine before him, that was sitting before him on the dining table. The chatter all around him didn't bother Bel in the least, what did bother him was that there were two empty wine bottles lying on the table in the center and a third on the floor.

Usually these objects wouldn't bother him, since Xanxus - the Varia leader drinks all the time. And everyone in the Varia gets drunk during the evenings, now at the moment Bel sat across to his turquoise comrade whom was already on his third glass of wine.

The same emotionless expression was plastered on his pale face, every sip that went down his throat barely made him show any emotion. Even on his third glass, he was silent the entire time, Lussaria would be the one pouring him a full glass then randomly turning to a drunk Squalo and laughing like a maniac.

Belphegor watched him carefully, trying to find the slightest hint that the frog was drunk or at least tipsy. Unlike the obvious, Fran barely shown a blush on his cheeks. He just went along and ate his half stake and vegetables, picking the glass up in his thin fingers and bringing it up to his pale pink lips until the red liquid disappeared.

Bel groaned, he looked down at his empty plate then at his glass of wine. He quickly picked it up and drank it and slammed it back down as fast as he could, no one paid him the slightest attention. No one cared, everyone was in there own conversation to care about Prince the Ripper.

Nobody but Fran who was gazing at him across the table with a dark intense look. A look Bel was all too familiar with, Fran's neutral expression faded, only a wide grin appeared. Bel swallowed thickly and realized what was going to happen.

Fran stood up, the bottom of the legs made the floor squeak. "I'm going to bed," Fran said with the lick of his lips, there was a hidden glint inside his emotionless eyes that Bel quickly understood.

After Fran walked out, Bel noticed Lussaria had stopped talking and was now looking at him. Sighing, he too got up and walked off without another word.

He walked out of the dining room and found Fran on top of the staircase, waving his thin hand at him, his grin softened into a warm smile. "Took you long enough, Bel-Sempai."

Under his gaze, Bel felt helpless. He frowned and walked towards the staircase where he glided his fingers against the smooth wood and began to ascend towards his kohai. His body felt weak with each step he climbed, closer and closer until he stopped at a step that separated them.

Fran tilted his head to the side, he breathed out the scent of strong wine. His eyes were glossy and were filled with wanton lust, something he usually seen whenever Fran lost control. He wasn't known for holding his liquor and it escalated into Fran becoming someone else completely. There was something that just won over his mind, took over and that someone wanted Bel all to themselves in a room where no one would walk into.

Although, every morning Fran would be gone and he'd turn back into the same emotionless idiot-kohai. It's been like this for months now, Fran's ministrations were once smooth, nice and sweet like, but they turned into a sadistic foreplay that ended up with rough sex.

"Should we get on with it?" Fran asked, reaching his hand forward and grabbing onto Bel's shirt and pushing his jacket off his shoulders. Licking his lips he sat up from the staircase and pulled Bel down the hallway towards Bel's bedchamber.

Fran nonchalantly walked over to Bel's bedroom while Bel locked his bedroom door and turned the lights on, it was a red black light that barely lit up the room. Fran continued to smile as he took off his jacket and shirt, Bel did the same.

Sitting back against Bel's blankets, he closed his eyes while Belphegor climbed on top of him and stared down at Fran's peaceful face. When those same green eyes flashed open, there was nothing but hunger of want and need. It was the same thing he saw every time Fran got drunk, every time they ended up in his bedroom, in his bed and under his covers.

It was all Bel saw in him. There was nothing but lust.

Bel inhaled the sweet scent of misty rain that was always on Fran, it was intoxicating when he licked and nipped at the skin, not enough to redden it to a complete ownership.

"Fran.." Bel groaned, grabbing both hands tightly on Fran's wrists and pulling them up over his head. Fran smirked below at his beholder, loving the grin plastered on Bel's sweet face.

"Don't go easy on me, Bel-Sempai," He arched up to rub their bodies together, Bel inhaled thickly and moved down and harshly planting his lips on Fran's awaiting mouth.

The night went by smoothly, like it usually did. Bel did nothing to accommodate the usual drunk make-out session, nor did he comply with Fran's dire wishes to have a lot more than what Bel was giving him. Every time this sort of incident came up, it wouldn't go so far.

Sometimes they would foreplay for the longest time, at least Bel would so he could keep Fran from making a wrong move. Even though he hated the frog, there was a part of him that made him soft, there was also a place where he respected Fran's abilities.

His largest respect was certain areas that didn't need to be explored. At least until Fran had some conscious idea what was going on.

After an hour of stalling, Fran's body went limp and he had passed out, his head slightly tilted to the side and his slicked mouth let out a small snore. Bel flopped on his back and rolled on his side, away from Fran's sleeping body.

Gritting his teeth, he knew he had to do something.

The intensity of his heart racing inside his chest at the soft warm touches of Fran's fingers only brought him in a state of doubt. There had to be something else, but what?

Of course, Fran was going to find out.

The best question is when.

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continued._**

* * *

**_[Author Notes] - _**

**_Thanks to the ones whom reviewed and the favs and follows. :)_**

**_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._**

**_:P_**


	4. Suspicious

** ~ Keep me a secret - Chapter. 4**

**.**

**.**

Yesterday was my earliest memory. Sitting down in the dining room with the rest of the Varia, eating meatloaf and mash potato's with creamy gravy and conversing until our boss Xanxus wanted to drink wine. He had bought a lot, a few boxes were stored in the wine cellar and were neatly organized. Five were placed in the middle of the table by the maids, Xanxus reached for one with a menacing grin and ripped the cork off and poured himself a glass.

He placed it back down and straight away with a low grunt of disappointment, Squalo grabbed it next and poured himself one as well, then Levi, Mammon, Lussaria and Bel-senpai. I remembered looking at Bel-senpai before I grabbed the glass and he had halted for a split moment, his long bangs hid his eyes from me but I could easily tell he was worried.

Bel-senpai, worried. I could laugh at the notion, so I ignored him and poured myself a glass and placed it down. I ate my food and drank the wine, soon enough I was on my third glass and I suddenly blacked out. It was always like this when I drank, blacking out and waking up in my own room or on the couch would be the casual routine.

I'm a little confused who takes me to my bedroom though, everyone in the entire Varia would leave me hanging. They wouldn't care if I got sick while sleeping on the floor, or in some lounge in a bar.

I sat up and hung my head backwards, feeling the dizziness surfing to my brain. There was a headache pounding inside my skull that made me groan, I felt so exhausted and disgusting that I forced myself to my wardrobe to grab some clothes and into the bathroom.

Dropping the clothes on the floor, I turned the facet and checked the temperature of the water. When it felt right, I undressed and jumped in, the warm water quickly rushed through my tousled hair and down my body. Taking away the sweat and oils that had slicked across my body over the past two days.

I don't think I want to drink for awhile. I continued with my shower for the next fifteen minutes and hopped out, grabbing a towel from the cabinet by the door and dried myself off. Goosebumps popped up when the cold air had hit my skin. Groaning again, I quickly changed into my clothes and left the bathroom.

I walked out of my room and headed downstairs where I found barely anyone occupying the living room and kitchen. I checked the time from the clock in the kitchen and it said it was two in the afternoon. No wonder no one was awake yet. Everyone was sleeping off their hangovers.

"Hmm. Maybe I should go see Mukuro-sama," I said to myself, I grabbed the phone that was hanging up on the wall next to the fridge and dialed his number. I waited for awhile until I heard a distinct laugh, rolling my eyes and looked around so no one would hear me talking with him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mukuro-sama, it's Fran!" I said, leaning my back against the wall.

"Oh. Little one, nice to hear from you, do you need something?" He asked, I could hear barking in the back and suspected it was Ken, that mangy mutt.

"I'm just bored. Everyone here are sleeping, what are you doing?" There really wasn't anything to do. Watching T.V seemed boring, and Bel-senpai broke all of my PS3 discs just because the idiot couldn't beat any of them.

"Kufufufu!~ Varia are seriously worthless aren't they little one, I have no idea why you would even be with them, you should come back here," Mukuro said, Ken's barking went down and I could hear a door slamming.

"Mukuro, who are talking to on the phone?" The soft voice of his lookalike asked, Chrome, the girl he saved a while ago still lived with him and looked up to Mukuro.

"Just Fran, go back to sleep Chrome."

"Who the hell are you talking too?!" I realized this wasn't on Mukuro's side and turned to see Bel-senpai in his messy glory standing by the entrance to the kitchen, he wore simple shorts and a black t-shirt, his crown was still tilted on his unkempt blond hair.

"Good morning, Bel-senpai! I'm talking with Mukuro-sama, do you wanna say hi?" I asked him, trying to sound enthusiastic, but I failed and he ended up punching the wall hard with his fist.

"No I don't want to talk to that worthless idiot! Get off the phone!" He yelled, I turned away and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama, may I phone you later when Bel-senpai isn't here?"

Mukuro laughed, "Of course little one. Good luck~"

I put the phone back on the reciever and turned to Bel-senpai. He looked more calmer than he was just seconds ago, his hand was to his side and he continued to stare at me. Will I think he was staring at me.

"What is it Bel-senpai? Did I do something? I was only talking with Mukuro-sama," I told him, he usually got angry whenever I called him, I don't exactly know why.

Bel-senpai shook his head, "Never mind that." Then he walked past me and opened the fridge, I turned my head to look at him but for some reason I felt weird. I felt like being near him was wrong, there was something that ached in my chest and I was disgusted at the mere feel of it.

"Okay Bel-senpai," I turned away, but before I left the kitchen. "Bel-senpai.. Do you know what happened last night?" I asked him, turning to look at him, he was still hiding his head in the fridge.

".. You got drunk and went to bed.. That was it." He answered, it was simple but I could hear the slight hesitant in his voice. I feel as if something else occurred last night that he isn't spilling, maybe I did something unforgivable and he doesn't want to tell me about it.

Then again, Bel-senpai could use that piece of humiliation against me forever, also he's a blabber mouth. Biting my lip, I said nothing else and left the kitchen.

I needed to know why he's acting so suspicious, maybe Lussaria knows something.

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continued._**

* * *

_[Authors notes] -_

_Belphegor felt helpless because of his growing attachment towards Fran's drunk side. There's going to be a time when Bel has to pick... But which one does he want most?_

_LOL._

_Anyway, reviews are appreciative, no reviews or bashing please. _

_:)_


End file.
